The Nineteen
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Nineteen percent of the adult population has suffered through the loss of a child. On March 20, 2026, Kurt and Blaine become a part of that nineteen percent.


**Warnings: Death of a child; extreme, and sometimes unhealthy, forms of dealing with loss. There's a lot of drama in this one, and a lot of pain, so if you ever feel like something may bother you to read, please feel free to exit the story.**

* * *

**February 14, 2019**

It's cheesy, he knows, making his husband dinner to warm him up before giving him big news. But, no matter how much it seems like he stole this move from the dozens of romantic comedies he's watched growing up, which he did, he feels this is the best way.

It's not like it's "_news_ news," it's more like a statement. A very, very bold statement that could change everything forever. But he wants this, he's ready now, and he hopes his husband feels the same.

"Hey, I'm home!" Blaine called from the living room. Kurt was so deep in thought he hadn't even heard him come in.

He hurried out of the kitchen to greet Blaine, nervously wiping his hands on his blue jeans. "Hi, Honey," He greeted with a kiss.

Blaine smiled, "Hi. What smells so good?"

"Oh, I made us dinner."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "You did? You never cook on days you work."

"I know, but I got home early and I didn't want take out."

"Oh." Blaine moved over to the couch and sat down, beginning to take off his shoes.

"How was work?" Kurt asked, sitting in the chair beside the couch, one leg tucked under him.

"Good," Blaine replied with a nod. "Gina called in sick so Cheyenne took over and rehearsed with us. Gina will most likely be out all week, and you know I like Cheyenne more, so I'm happy."

"I'm sure Gina is thrilled that you're glad she's sick," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back, "Gina's never gonna find out." He put his shoes to the side and leaned back on the couch, "How was your day?"

"Good. The kids still don't take me seriously though."

"You're twenty-five with a Master's Degree in drama and you're already a professor. They're jealous."

"I doubt that. Plus I'm only part time."

"Because you're a theater director too."

"Which they take me even less seriously for."

"Well, they're idiots."

"Too bad I can't tell them that. Anyway, I sort of wanted to talk to you about our jobs and stuff," He said, standing up.

"I knew there was a reason for dinner!"

"Shut up," He said, no venom in the words, as he turned to go into the kitchen. "You ready to eat?"

"Yup."

* * *

Once they were sitting at the table, a roast, mashed potatoes, and boiled carrots all sitting in front of them, Kurt took a deep breath.

"You're kind of worrying me, Kurt. Is it something bad?"

"No, no," Kurt said quickly, looking up from the table and over to Blaine. He placed one hand on top of Blaine's. "At least,_ I_ don't think it's bad. I don't think you will either."

"Okay. Can you tell me?"

"Don't you want to eat first?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, I want to know first, please."

"Okay, well, I mean, I know you're not on Broadway, but your show's doing really well, you know?"

"Yeah, we're lucky."

"I know. I mean, it wasn't supposed to be a big show, but it turned out to be pretty huge and you guys make good money without having to work constantly. And I make good money too. I'm an adjunct professor and I'm the director of productions at the school. We've saved up a lot over the years while our parents were helping us through school."

"Kurt, um, I- I'm not trying to be rude, but I know we're doing okay financially. I don't understand this conversation."

"That's just the build up," Kurt replied, sitting up straighter in his seat. He wiped his hands on his pants again, feeling sweatier than he'd like to admit.

"Okay. What's this about then?"

"I want... I think... I mean, we're doing really well for being in our mid-twenties, right?"

"I think so."

"I do too. And we've been married for almost three years now."

"Kurt, please, please get to the point. You're still making me really nervous."

"I want to have a baby!" Kurt spoke in a rush, being louder than he intended.

"You-"

"I mean, we're stable, we have a two bedroom apartment, we make good money, we don't have insane work schedules, and there's an amazing daycare at the college for when we need it. I'd never leave our child in a place I didn't know anything about, but I've seen this place and I've watched their caretakers even when they didn't know I was watching and they are really, really good with the kids. They have five stars online, and they have cameras where you can go online and see what's going on. It really could work out, from everything I've looked at and I just wanted you to know that I'm ready but if you're not it's fine and we can wai-"

"Kurt, Kurt, breathe!" Blaine interrupted, putting a hand over Kurt's wrist to stop him from flailing his arms around. "I don't need convincing, Kurt. You know I love kids. I think we're ready too."

Kurt's eyes glossed over, "You- You really want a baby too?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Blaine laughed. "Of course!"

Kurt jumped to his feet. "Blaine! We're gonna be parents!"

"Yes we are!" Blaine replied, getting up as well. They hugged each other tightly, then kissed.

"I was so nervous, cause we're still young," Kurt said, looking at Blaine with his arms still around Blaine's neck.

"I think we're the perfect age, Kurt." He leaned in, giving him another kiss. This one longer, filled with passion. He pulled away, his lips inches from Kurt's. "You're gonna be an awesome Daddy."

Kurt sucked in a deep breath. "Blaine," He said dreamily, "I want you."

Blaine smiled, pulling back a little more. "Right now? What about dinner?"

"Screw dinner," Kurt replied, waving off the meal. "That's what microwaves are for."

With no argument from Blaine, Kurt took his hand and pulled him back to the master bedroom.

* * *

**February 17, 2019**

It took a few days of discussion, but they knew what they wanted to do. Blaine would donate the sperm, and they would find someone to donate the egg. They decided very quickly that they didn't want any of the women they knew to be the donator. None of the women they were close enough to ask to donate an egg were stable enough to do it. Rachel would never be able to accept that it would in no way be her child, and she would constantly be putting her input into every situation. They feared Quinn would do something crazy, seeing as she didn't have a good track record with being able to let go of her kids. True, she had been doing really well for years now, but they didn't want to do anything to disrupt that. Mercedes was far too busy with her own life, with a second album coming out, touring, and planning her wedding with Sam. Those were the only girls they had known the longest and stayed the closest to. But they didn't want them to donate. They wanted someone random, who they wouldn't have to see, and who couldn't have a say in the baby's life because they wouldn't _be_ in the baby's life.

That didn't take long to decide. What took longest was deciding if they'd adopt or not, and if not, whose sperm they'd use. Once it was settled that they would not adopt, they had to discuss who would be the donator.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, for what felt like the one hundredth time since they decided.

"Blaine, I told you, I want it to be you."

"I know, I just don't understand why we both don't donate."

"Because I want it to be you. I really, really want it to be you." He smiled, "I want it to have your curly hair."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh God, no you don't."

"I really do."

"But what if it's born with straight hair? Are you gonna wish you had donated then?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I want a baby Blaine."

Blaine sighed. "Okay. Bot only if we have a baby Kurt one day too."

Kurt's smile widened, "Deal! And then we adopt one too!"

Blaine lifted up his hand for a high five, which Kurt giddily returned. "Let's do this, Babe!"

* * *

**April 3, 2019**

It took a couple of months, and a lot of meetings, to get everything ready, but Kurt and Blaine really expected it to take even longer.

They found the donor first. They never met her in person, but they read her file and watched a video interview she had done. She had olive skin, a little darker than Blaine's, and dark, curly hair. _'Double the chances,'_ Kurt had said at that. She was 5'4, average weight, with brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She was twenty-eight years old with no medical issues, although her father had died of a heart attack at a fairly early age. However, that was due to the fact that he ate way too much and had clogged arteries. She was a perfect donor.

She would not be the carrier. For that, they searched elsewhere. The lawyer they had hired to help with the process had dealt with this before and actually had someone in mind for them, if they agreed. Which they did, quickly.

She was a very nice person who had done this twice before. There were no incidents in her past, and she had wonderful reviews from her previous clients. She liked to be close to the family while carrying the baby, promising to give them every update they may want. When she felt the first kick, every doctors appointment, everything... They'd know it all. She didn't stick around after the baby was born. She had no desire to be a mother, but she loved being able to help others out. She was all business, but extremely kind and willing to answer any and every question Kurt or Blaine had. Her name is Kate, and they couldn't be happier with choosing her.

On April 3, 2019, they inseminated.

* * *

**May 20, 2019**

Two tests had come back negative, but they were told that could be normal this early in the pregnancy. After taking two tests within the first three weeks Kurt, Blaine, and Kate decided it would be best to wait until eight weeks, then take another test.

"This movie is terrible."

"I know."

"It's been terrible the last three times we've watched it too."

"I know."

"Then why do we keep watching it?"

"I don't know." Kurt grabbed some popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

Blaine leaned back further, his head resting on Kurt's chest as they laid on the couch.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kurt's phone began to ring.

"It's on the kitchen counter charging, I have to get up," Kurt said, starting to sit up straight.

Blaine moved out of his way, _'I wonder if he'll notice if I fast forward a little?'_ He thought to himself, grabbing the remote.

Kurt looked at his phone, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw it was Kate. "Hello?"

_"Kurt, hi!"_

"Um, hi. I- I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a little longer. Is everything okay?"

_"Oh, yeah, everything's fine! I just- I know we all agreed not to do another test until I was eight weeks, but I couldn't help it and I took another one and I know I should have called you first but I didn't want to call you guys over for nothing, you know, in case it said it was negative again, but I think you all should come over now."_

"W- Wait... Are you- Are you pregnant?"

_"I'm pregnant, Kurt!"_

"Oh my- Oh my god! Blaine!"

Blaine came running into the room, eyes wide. "What? What's wrong?"

"We'll be right over," He spoke into the phone before hanging up. He looked at Blaine, his eyes shining with tears, and a wide smile on his face. "We're having a baby!"

"What?!"

"We're having a baby!"

"Oh my God! Kurt, we are? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious! She just called! We have to go over and celebrate!"

Blaine laughed, hard. He grabbed Kurt, wrapping him in the tightest hug he could manage. "Oh my God!" He said, before giving Kurt a big kiss.

"We're gonna be Dads, for real!" Kurt squealed.

Blaine's smile grew. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too, Papa."

* * *

**September 5, 2019**

"Can you tell what it is?" Kurt asked the technician impatiently.

She laughed. "I just started. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Blaine rubbed at Kurt's back, trying to calm his nerves, even though he was just as nervous. They stood on the other side of the table, right next to where Kate was lying. She was holding Kurt's hand, smiling as she stared at the screen.

"What do you guys want?" Kate asked, looking over at them.

"I know it's cheesy, but I really don't care," Blaine answered.

"Neither do I. We've picked out perfect nursery items for either a girl or a boy."

"What are the colors?" The technician asked.

"Light yellow and lavender for a girl, aqua for a boy."

"Well," She replied, smiling, "I think I'd go with the aqua."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Boy?" Blaine questioned, his eyes wide.

She nodded. "Boy!"

Both Kurt and Blaine began laughing. They hugged each other, then Kate, then the tech, then each other again.

"We're having a boy!" Blaine said, tears streaming down his face.

"Yes, we are!" Kurt replied, crying tears of joy as well.

* * *

**December 20, 2019**

They weren't leaving for Christmas this year, deciding to stay in New York in case Kate went into labor. Burt and Carole understood, although they made it very clear that they were coming to them for Christmas then. Christmas was a time for family, so there was no way they wouldn't be together.

Blaine's parents wanted to come, but they had already promised Cooper they would go to him for Christmas, since they spent Thanksgiving with Blaine. Blaine didn't mind. The apartment would have been way too crowded with them all there.

Burt and Carole were due to arrive on the twenty-first, so Kurt and Blaine were busy making cookies and candies for their visit.

Then Blaine's phone rang.

Blaine wiped his hands on a nearby towel and picked up his phone. When he saw it was Kate, he answered quickly.

"Hey! Happy almost Christmas!"

_"Yeah, no time for that. Uh, I hope you have everything ready because... Well, because everything needs to be ready... like now."_

"Are you serious?" He asked, turning toward Kurt with wide eyes.

'What?' Kurt mouthed.

_"I wouldn't joke about this, Blaine. It's time. Now!"_

"Oh my God! We're- We're coming!"

_"Okay. Hurry!"_

Blaine hung up.

"What!" Kurt asked, although he really already figured it out.

"It's time! It's time, Kurt. Oh my God!"

"Don't panic!" Kurt screamed, already out of the kitchen and halfway down the hall. "I'm getting the bag! TURN OFF THE OVEN!"

It took three times of pressing the off button, but Blaine finally got the oven turned off. He rushed to put all the dough in the fridge.

"Come on or I'm leaving without you!" Kurt called from the living room.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

Four hours later, at 9:41pm, Jackson Finn Anderson-Hummel was born. He was perfect. He looked so much like Blaine's baby pictures that neither Kurt nor Blaine could believe it. His curly, black hair stuck to his head. His eyes were darker than Blaine's, being a chocolate brown. But otherwise, they were twins.

Neither Blaine or Kurt knew they could hold so much love in their hearts for such a little person. It was a love like nothing they had ever felt before, and it made their love for one another even deeper.

Jackson was a piece of their heart they didn't know just how much they needed until he was here. He was everything.

* * *

**December 20, 2021**

Kurt had a love/hate relationship with Jack's hair. It was beautiful, thick, and curly... so, _so_ curly. Untamable really. It was slightly different from Blaine's. It was more like ringlets instead of the big bush Blaine had, although Kurt imagined it would like quite similar if Blaine grew his hair out some.

The problem was, Jack hated hair gel. Kurt didn't want it to be matted down like Blaine's, but Jack wouldn't even allow a little dab of gel, or mousse.

He also had a new fear of barbers, after accidentally watching half of Sweeney Todd one day. Kurt honestly thought he had put Sweeney Todd in the right DVD case, but apparently he had placed it in Jack's Barney DVD case. In his defense, it was dark in the living room when the movie ended, and he and Blaine were really tired.

As for him getting through one hour of the movie without anyone noticing, that was Blaine's fault. Jack had put the DVD in himself, and Blaine was busy making dinner. Even though he glanced into the living room every ten minutes, it took a while for him to realize the cast was, in fact, _not_ singing Barney and the Backyard Gang. By that time, the damage had been done, and now Jack has unmanageable hair that went down past his ears.

He's mature for a two year old. He started talking at ten months and held full conversations at his first birthday party. His style was a mix of Kurt and Blaine, although he enjoyed simple t-shirts too. Basketball shorts were out of the question; neither Kurt nor Blaine understood why they even existed.

Jack loved getting dirty. Any chance he had to run and play in the dirt, he took it. That's why Kurt stopped buying t-shirts unless they were on sale. It was the first time in his life he'd bought a clothing item for five dollars, but it was pointless to spend more than that.

Today, however, he's dressed in a white, three quarter sleeve shirt with a red and black vest over it, and dark blue jeans. He's cute as ever, and Kurt's made sure to tell him that at least five times since he got dressed.

"I don't know what to do with your hair, Jack. Maybe Papa can fix it."

Jack shook his head. "I ask Papa already, 'n he said 'Daddy wanted the mess, Daddy can fix the mess,'" He replied, very matter of fact. "What does that mean, Daddy?"

"It means your Papa's a poopy-head."

Jack threw his head back, laughing, "Oh my goodness! Can I call Papa a poopy-head?"

Kurt shook his head, smiling. "No way. Only I get to call him a poopy-head."

"Who's a poopy-head?" Blaine asked, peeking his head into the bathroom.

"You, Papa!" Jack replied happily, pointing at Blaine.

"Me?" Blaine replied with an exaggerated gasp, "Why me?"

"Because you won't help me tame the beast!" Kurt replied, shaking his hands through Jack's hair.

"Hon, there's nothing you can do for that. We'll get better conditioner tomorrow, but for now, the beast will have to remain."

Kurt sighed, "I guess it looks fine anyway. You're always the cutest, no matter what."

Jack sighed, "I know I am, Daddy," He replied, "It's my own burden to bear."

Both Blaine and Kurt began to laugh. "Where did you hear that from?" Blaine asked.

"Daddy says it all the time," Jack replied.

Kurt nodded, "Sounds about right."

Blaine held out his hand, "Come on, Kiddo. Let's go get all the balloons ready for your party."

* * *

**March 31, 2023**

Visiting Ohio was something Kurt and Blaine did regularly. Even though they didn't have the fondest memories of the place, it was where they met, and where their life together began, and they wanted Jack to know about it. They also wanted him to be able to say he went to visit his grandparents, not just that they came to visit him.

Kurt and Blaine also liked to relive old memories, which is why tonight they left Jack with Burt and Carole while they went out to dinner.

"Grandad?"

"Yeah, Bud?"

"Are you Daddy's daddy?"

Burt laughed, "You know I am."

"Is Nana Daddy's mommy?"

"She's your Daddy's stepmom. You know all of this, Little Guy."

Jack sighed, hopping down from the barstool he was on in the kitchen. He had been watching Burt as he cleaned the dishes from dinner. "I know," He said. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat in one of those chairs.

"I know what you're wanting," Burt said knowingly, rinsing the last dish, placing it in the drainer, and turning toward Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, a grin growing on his face.

"You want to hear the story of how your Nana and I met again, don't you?"

Jack sat up straighter. "Yes, please!"

Burt sat down in a chair beside him. "Okay, how about we wait on Nana to come in and we can both tell you."

"Did I hear my name?" Carole asked, walking into the kitchen.

"You and Grandaddy are gonna tell me about you and Grandaddy meeting," He said in one breath.

"Oh we are? That sounds fun! But only if you sit in my lap for the story."

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up to curl up in Carole's arms.

"I love you, Jackson," Carole said, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too, Nana. Now tell me the story!"

* * *

**April 1, 2023**

"You have a big backyard, Grandpa!" Jack yelled as he ran around in circles. It really wasn't that big. Just a little over a quarter of an acre, but to a kid that lived in an apartment in New York City, it was huge.

"Are you sure he'll be okay here?" Blaine asked his dad, John, for the fourth time.

"I don't know, Blaine, your mother and I have never handled little boys before," He replied sarcastically.

"_Dad."_

John laughed, "I'm kidding, Blaine, relax. He'll be fine. Go enjoy a day with your husband. You two never get alone time in New York, we never get alone time Jack, it's the best for all of us."

"Okay, but you know he likes-"

"Apple juice when he gets cranky. Yes, we know."

"And he likes to-"

"Take a nap at three o'clock," His mother, Evelyn, chimed in as she stepped outside, "even though he'll whine at first, saying he's not tired."

Kurt stepped out behind Evelyn, "I think they've got it covered, Blaine. Jack will be fine."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Okay. Bye, Jack!" He called out.

"Bye Papa, bye Daddy!" Jack replied with a wave, never stopping his running.

As Kurt and Blaine left, they could hear the sounds of Jack laughing as Evelyn and John started to playfully chase him around the yard.

* * *

**March 20, 2025**

Through the years, Blaine and Kurt had been able to maintain the same basic schedules. After the small play Blaine had been a part of years ago had become so successful, he and the rest of the group joined together to start a company. Each January they would write a new show that they would preform for a year. Each one had turned into a success, and the fact that they didn't have performances every night made the public want to come even more. There were often people waiting outside of the building hoping that someone wouldn't show up and they could have a seat.

Kurt kept his job as an adjunct professor and full-time theater director for the college. He worked more than Blaine, but he had every weekend off, so both men had plenty of time to spend with their son.

Blaine loved these days. The days he got to pick Jackson up from school and walk home with him.

"How was your day?"

Jackson shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"Just okay?"

"They're still learning subtracting," He said, grabbing onto Blaine's hand and holding tight.

"And you already know it."

He sighed, "Yes."

Jack was very bright for his age, being the only one in his class to be four years old for part of the year. Kurt and Blaine were always teaching him things when they had the chance, and he was always very eager to learn, making him ahead of all the other kindergarteners. The school didn't want him taken up two grades, however, because he wasn't the best at making friends, and they were afraid if the kids were too much older, he would have no friends at all.

"Well, that's fine. You're just extra learning it."

"I don't _need_ the extra learning, Papa. I already _know_ it."

"I know. But think of it like this; You can help the other kids in your class who don't know how to do it."

Jack sighed again, "Mrs. Swanson won't let us talk during class."

Blaine tried not to laugh at his son. Jack made the cutest faces when he was annoyed. His little nose scrunched up and his eyebrows drew together. Kurt called it his "Blaine face" but Blaine thought Jack looked much cuter than he ever could.

"How would ice cream make you feel?"

Jack's face lit up, "Much better!" He squealed.

Neither Blaine or Kurt ever used bribes to get Jack's mind off of a problem, but Kurt was going to meet them for ice cream, so Blaine thought it would be best for them to talk all together, instead of Jack having to retell the entire story the second they saw Kurt.

"Can I get superman ice cream?" He asked.

"If you'll actually eat it," Blaine replied, knowing Jack never ate superman ice cream. He just liked to stare at it and make swirls.

"Hm, better get the vanilla then."

"I think that's best."

They turned the corner where the ice cream shop was and Kurt was standing outside, waiting.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled, running to Kurt and giving him the biggest hug he could.

"Hey, Jackson!" Kurt replied with a wide smile, lifting Jack up to squeeze him tighter before putting him back on the ground.

Kurt and Blaine gave one another a quick kiss over Jack's head for a hello.

"Daddy, Papa, _ice cream_!" He reminded them.

They laughed and Kurt took his hand. "We remember. Let's go inside and you can tell me about your day, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Jack sighed, "We're learning _subtraction_."

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Oh, this is gonna be a long conversation."

Blaine smiled, "You have no idea."

* * *

**March 20, 2026**

**8:02 am**

"Are you ready yet?"

"_Almost_, Daddy!" Jack yelled back, annoyed.

"Don't yell at me, Jack!"

"You're yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you, but we have to go now."

"I don't want to go. I'll just stay here with you."

Kurt came into the bathroom, where Jack was putting up his toothbrush. "I have work, and you can't wait for your field trip, Jack. You're just grumpy because you haven't eaten breakfast."

"Because you won't let me," Jack replied with a glare.

"Jack, you're going to eat while we're on our way to your school. We just don't have time until then. We have to leave early. Now hop down."

Jack jumped off of his stepping stool and moved it out of the way.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked as Kurt and Jack exited the bathroom.

"Daddy's starving me to _death_."

Blaine struggled to hide his smile at Jack's irritated tone. "I'm making us all bagels to go, okay? You'll eat."

"Do you have _my_ cream cheese?"

"I wouldn't use anything else."

Jack lifted his chin, "Good."

"Come on, Jack, be happy today! It's your first field trip!" Kurt said, taking Jack's hand and leading him to the couch.

"Are field trips fun?"

"They're the best! You get to talk to friends all day and play games-"

"And you get out of math for the day," Blaine interrupted, coming into the room with all of their bagels in bags, ready to go.

Kurt nodded, smiling, "And you get out of math," He agreed.

Jack jumped off the couch, "What are we waiting for, then! Let's go!"

* * *

**3:02pm**

"Hey, how's your day going?"

"Three of my students think stage crying is something to laugh about, making the rest of the class extremely uncomfortable to actually do it. Otherwise, fine. You?"

"I don't think half of my class understands the difference between their, they're, and there," Kurt's friend and co-worker, Jane Hubert, a history professor at the college, replied. They were both sitting in the professors area, where the adjunct professors would go in between classes since they didn't have offices. Kurt actually did have an office, since he was a full time theater director, but it was on the other side of the school, and he preferred to talk to the other professors anyway.

The TV caught there eye, with a special news report coming on, halting their conversation.

_"A fatal bus crash has stopped traffic on Interstate 95. Eye witness reports are coming in, stating that some people are being carried away with white sheets over them, and we have our own Harry Stienfield on scene. Harry, can you tell us what's happening over there?"_

_"Yes, Carey, thank you. No word on which school this bus is from, but I talked to a woman who witnessed the accident and she said the bus began to swerve all over the road before hitting into a semi. Once hitting the semi, the bus spun and then began to roll, only stopping once it hit a pole."_

_"And what about fatalities, Harry? We've had reports coming in saying they've been watching people being taken away with sheets covering them."_

_"Yes, I have personally watched three people, completely covered, being taken away by ambulance. No one is allowed close enough to get any kind of confirmation as to whether it is children or adults being taken, but there are definitely a lot of injuries, and definitely some fatalities."_

"That's terrible," Jane said, shaking her head.

"I know," Kurt replied, his heart heavy for those parents. He looked at his watch. "Blaine should have Jack by now. I'm gonna text him to send me a picture of them together. Things like this make me miss him even more."

Jane smiled, "You guys are the cutest family."

Kurt smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "I know."

'Send a pic of you and Jack. Miss you guys! How was the field trip?'

A couple of minutes passed before Kurt's phone started to ring. He saw it was Blaine and answered, "Hey!"

"Hey, Kurt. I don't have Jack yet."

The smile fell from Kurt's face, "What do you mean you don't have him yet?"

"I'm with all the other parents waiting. I guess they're running late? You know how insane six year olds can be. I'm sure-"

Kurt didn't hear anything else Blaine said as the phone dropped out of his hand.


End file.
